116579-1020-morning-coffee-the-red-eye-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- She's awesome! I really haven't done as much as I'd like in WS's instances, but her mechanics are some of my favorites that I've come across so far. Once Skullkickers has a few more people at level 50, I'm hoping we can start doing more instances together. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey Typrop, I've got a member who splits factions that wants to load his Dominion into the Kickers. Who should he contact on that side? Also, Metal Monday world tour went to Australia to cover avant-garde metal band Alchemist! They're amazing... | |} ---- Typrop Tauzwei or Scaarinen Warbringer | |} ---- Are those for level 20s & new players only? If you don't ended up filling the group, can I bring my crappily-geared level 50? I haven't done dungeons in a long time, so it's basically like learning from scratch! :mellow: (and use only however many ability points a level 20 would have, to normalize the LAS advantage) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- All the Skullkickers wish Typrop a Mechari's confidence, Draken vitality, Chua ingenuity, and Cassian faith to help get through this week! You can have this Granok's thick skin, too, if that helps. He won't be needing it. (This probably makes it sound worse than it is, but we do hope you feel better. :)) | |} ---- ---- Annnnd tumblr is buzzing about Aurin reproduction now. >.> | |} ---- Main website. There it be. | |} ---- http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2014-10-20-loremageddon-part-1/ | |} ---- Where at? I'm not seeing on forums so I'm guessing it's on facebook or somewhere? | |} ---- ---- I feel a lot of the Aurin lore should be "Arborian Aurin" lore since by now there's Aurin who were either too young to have been indoctrinated to Arborian Aurin tradition sand have adapted or those who have embraced this new life they're living. | |} ---- I picked the right race to be it seems... All of those traits and such they listed for Mechari are very close to how I envision Typrop and somewhat myself as well... | |} ---- I'd think there should be at least a noticeable divide between Arborian and Nexian Aurin lore. If the Weave is based around the primal sentience of trees, then it seems there would be two separate Weaves - one created by Arboria's ecosystem and one created by Nexus's (and by extension, a separate Weave for any other arborial planet the Aurin eventually merge with). If the planetary Weaves are separate, then Young Aurin who are part of Nexus's Weave would have no connection to Arboria at all, except in what the older generations tell them. And, if the Weave influences Aurin culture as much as it seems to from the post, then Aurin culture on Nexus could be very different from what it once was on Arboria. In any case, it's a little bit disconcerting that the Weave holds so much influence over the Aurin when it arguably has its own sentience. Heck, the Arborian Weave's influence might even eventually conflict with the Nexian Weave's if the Aurin ever have the opportunity to return to Arboria. I could agree with analytical and seeking justice, but callous, uncompromising, brutal, and bloodthirsty don't seem to fit you at all. Typrop herself? Well...let's just say Scaarinen is glad she likes Chua. :mellow: | |} ---- lol Suddenly someone at Google is saying "WTF? Why are all these people suddenly searching for info on marsupial reproductive organs?!?" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I had to turn my phone landscape to make that work. Also, about Arborian and Nexus' Weave, I actually envision the Weave on Nexus as wholly different from that of Arboria -- and that's how I've been RPing it >.> | |} ---- The Arborian Weave is definitely still a thing. Queen Myala is consistently affected by it. Since they talk about it specifically as being from Arboria, but there's a weave present on Nexus, that's ancillary proof that there's also a Nexian Weave. | |} ---- I hope you two are happy, you're forever confusing me. | |} ---- ---- Well, if you turn to article 1006.115 in your Weave handbook, you'll see that it's really rather subjective.... | |} ---- I'm THE Vick. He's just a Vic. :D (couldn't resist...) | |} ---- ---- The REAL Vic! | |} ---- ---- ---- Same here for my Galaxy S5. | |} ---- How long exactly have we been on Nexus? Because I would think a population would continue to teach their original lore for quite some time after emigrating to a new place. Considering how the Aurin were uprooted I would think that it would be even more important to remember their lore instead of inventing new lore. The only new lore that I can think of would be about what happened and those who obtained a hero status during the journey. | |} ---- ---- I agree. As long as the original refugees are still leading the society, I wouldn't expect any major shifts. | |} ---- By my count it's been approximately 5 months since landing. So, not much time to create new history. I agree that the new children will adapt faster(?) than their elders and that they may only remember the weave on Nexus. As to the immigrant children....all the ones I know speak their parents original language better that the new one. This is primarily because it was what they were taught from birth forward. They often do not come into contact with the second language, say English in my area until they enter primary school. Right, so while the elders are still teaching "their ways" the younger generation (as Rocio points out) being probably like most younger generations. Will go out and make the old fit the new. Possibly more queens, matriarchs etc. However I would think this type of shift would take a least a generation and or extreme isolation from the rest of the community. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll wait for someone else to kickoff the new thread until eleven or so. If we don't have a new one by then, I'll make one. | |} ---- ----